1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication method and a communication terminal device suitably used, for example, in a radio communication field.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, types of home appliances that come with a radio communication capability tend to increase and familiar home appliances, for example, TV devices and record and reproduction devices, come with this capability.
In a case where a new terminal is added to a wireless LAN communication system, a technique of automatically setting this newly added terminal is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2008-131429.